


Butterflies

by KittiDot



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Sex, Sex Outdoors, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 05:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittiDot/pseuds/KittiDot
Summary: It's Operation Nope, and Scarlett, our MC and Noah have just shared their first kiss.Scarlett hasn't expected Noah's reaction to be so negative and looks for a quiet place of refuge in the villa. This story follows what happens in the hour after that kiss.





	Butterflies

Scarlett watched as Noah walked away from her. Walked was probably too soft a word. It was more like a march. It was definitely the fastest she had seen that beautiful body move. And the most anger she'd seen it hold. She could still feel his lips...the brush of his stubble. The butterflies in her stomach weren't settling. It was more like they were at a rave and giving it everything they had. Pulsating throughout her body, a heavy beat in her ears.

Stupid, stupid, stupid. Scarlett inwardly berated herself and smacked the palm of her hand to her forehead. She had promised herself she wouldn't make any mistakes in the villa and so far she had hurt Ibrahim and now..well..the kiss.

She was sure all the signs had been there to prompt the first move. Over the past couple of days, her relationship her Noah had...shifted. She had caught him looking at her more than once with more than a glimmer of interest reflected back at her. She had seen that smile playing on those gorgeous lips of his when she was around him.

Noah wasn't one to say much, but honestly, he didn't need to. When you were in close proximity to him his stunning face said everything.

So how had she read him so wrong?

Scarlett looked back down at the sofa and saw the neatly folded hoodie and a wave of panic consumed her. She needed to get out of there. Now. She started to run upstairs, her red curls flowing as she ran. Escape in the villa was almost impossible. It wasn't until she'd climbed the stairs two at a time that she remembered that Hope was on the balcony. Scarlett knew with complete certainty that going anywhere near Hope right now would be suicide.

The bathroom? No. She could hear Bobby belting out another classic piece of 90's musical cheese. Presumably, he was taking a shower. But with that boy...who knew?

The changing room was out. That place was a bustling hive of gossip, scented sprays and complex outfit decisions at any moment of any day.

With an audible sob Scarlett turned on her heels and ran back downstairs. She ran outside and panicked when she saw Noah in the distance. Talking to Gary and running his hands through his hair.

Crap. Was he telling him what had happened? A blush of embarrassment at the rejection coloured her cheeks. Gary saw her run out and put his arm up to wave, which caused Noah to turn quickly. Their eyes met, and it was impossible to read them from this distance, but his furrowed brow was easy to spot.

So she ran. Fast. In the opposite direction.

She knew there was a walled area around the back of the villa. A small grass courtyard which was used to store the garden furniture during parties. The wall was lined with cool, smooth tiles and she had retreated to this space more than once when the stress of the villa became too much to bear.

Scarlett ran through the archway that led into the area and collapsed to the ground. The area was shaded, and the grass underneath her knees was cool. Calming. She placed her palms flat to the ground, soaking in the peace, her breathing returning to normal. She needed to work out a way through this and to do that she knew she needed to talk to Priya. Priya always knew what to say. Her advice was blunt, to the point, and absolutely perfect in every situation. But finding Priya would likely also involve seeing Noah again and that wasn't an option right now.

So she led down on her back, stretching out on the grass and staring up at the bright blue Spanish sky. As she watched the blue clouds slowly moving across the sky she could feel the adrenaline leaving her body. It was replaced by embarrassment, confusion and above all, frustration. Scarlett closed her eyes, remembering how that kiss had felt. How his body had felt pressed against hers. The butterflies were back. Although this time they had definitely taken the party south. Scarlett placed a hand on her stomach, gently and slowly scratching the bare skin with her fingernails.

It was then she heard a slight cough behind her. She didn't need to open her eyes to know who has made the sound. The intoxicating spicy smell that only belonged to one person in that villa was back.

Noah.

'Uh Scarlett. Can we talk? I may not have handled things so well back there'

Scarlett didn't sit up but managed a croaky 'Uh huh' in response.

Noah laid down on the grass next to her. Propping himself up on one elbow so that he was facing her, he started to speak.

'I shouldn't have run away like that. My head is just ... processing... a lot at the moment and I needed some space to think about what just happened between us. I'm confused, but that doesn't give me the right to be a dick. I'm sorry. You deserve more. I..uh..don't think I've ever been in this position before"

Scarlett finally opened her eyes and mirrored Noah's posture. Now she was facing him she found that rather than being confronted with a face full of anguish Noah had a slight smile playing on his lips.

'In a Spanish villa being watched by millions while your head gets totally messed with and you look like an evil man-stealing bitch, who kisses the boy of her dreams and then gets spectacularly pied? I'm not sure I've been in that position before either, Noah'.

She exhaled and continued.

'Noah I'm sorry. I shouldn't of... you know. I know you and Hope have this big...thing... going on...'

But all words left her as Noah gently brushed a curl off her forehead. His brown eyes burned with an intensity she hasn't seen there before and as he spoke his voice was low. The normal deep and soothing tone sounded like it was getting caught somewhere in the back of his throat.

"I don't want to talk about anyone but us right now. I haven't been true to myself in here the past few days. I think I wanted the perfect love story so badly that I was blind to what I actually should have been doing. What I wanted. What I needed. That kiss'. That smile played on his lips again but there was something more in his eyes than laughter.

And with that he leaned forward and kissed her. The kiss was gentle at first but the intensity built as their tongues met. Noah placed his arm over her body, his large palm now flat in the small of her back. With one small movement that seemed to take no effort at all, he pulled Scarlett towards him. Scarlett was overwhelmed for a moment by the combination of the sensation of his lips on hers, the taste of him, the press of their bodies and that scent. She was lost.

As she melted back into the grass, Noah held himself above her, his kisses intensifying. Scarlett couldn't think of anything but the presence of his body. She moaned softly as he stopped kissing her, returned to his original position and started stroking up her thigh, her stomach, her breasts.

And then she found herself again. No longer lost, she knew what she wanted at that moment. Sitting up she pushed Noah onto his back and climbed on top of him.

He smiled. 'Oh?'

Scarlett placed a finger to his mouth and then replaced it with her lips. Running her tongue gently over the shape of his gorgeous lips she gently bit his bottom lip. Noah moaned quietly.

'Hmmm...liked that huh?' Scarlett moved her mouth to his neck, kissing and gently biting.

'I like...everything. Right now you are everything' was the only response he could give.

Her mouth continued down to his collarbone and then led a trail down his chest. His skin was so smooth, so soft but with the muscles underneath given his entire torso a taught strength that was unlike any man Scarlett had touched before.   
As Scarlett leaned over to continue her exploration of his torso, Noah reached his arms up behind her, his hands stroking up from the base of her spine to her scalp. Tingles followed the path of his hands, making her want him more. She knew there was no going back from this day. This moment. Right now, there was no other man who could fill her heart in the world, let alone the villa.

Noah's hands stopped their gentle caress and stopped at the clasp on Scarlett's bikini top. That pause of movement caused her to stop her own exploration of his earlobe, which was the point her mouth had reached on it magical mystery tour of the wonder of this man.

Scarlett looked at him and raised an eyebrow, giving him a nod and a smile that invited him to undo it whenever he saw fit.

Noah frowned in concentration as he tried he undo the clasp. At first, one-handed. Then both hands were at work, moving the clasp backward and forwards repeatedly. Scarlett looked at him and a giggle escaped when she saw that his tongue was sticking out of the side of his mouth slightly. The frown of concentration still lining his brow. 

'Um...Noah...want me to help you out with that?'

'No, no...I can do this. This is all part of the foreplay. Just keeping you waiting'

With that Noah chuckled and looked helplessly at Scarlett.

'Yes, yes please'

Scarlett reached one hand behind her back to the clasp and undid it in one hand movement.

'And here I was thinking how smooth you are Noah...' she grinned at him.

As Noah slipped the straps of her shoulders and cast the top to one side, the grin faded as she caught that look that was back in his eyes. Wanting. Needing.

Noah cupped her breasts and sat up. His mouth returned to hers, the kisses more urgent than they were earlier. His mouth moved to her jawline, his tongue drawing a line along her jaw, up to her ear and then back. Scarlett had never felt this much pure electricity in her body. Pure longing. His mouth reached her breast, his tongue tracing slowly down and to her nipple. It circled slowly and then she gasped as she felt him gently bite.

Scarlett's back arched, her head thrown backwards and a moan that seemed to come from the core of her being escaped. Everything in her body was pulsing and her hips began a slow grind in his lap, wanting him inside her.

Noah's attention was still focused on her breasts. Licking, circling, biting. She could feel how hard he was underneath her grinding hips and she wanted him to know how wet she was for him.

She could only manage a whisper. 'Noah, I want you. Inside me'

Noah took instruction well and at first slid a finger inside and placed his thumb in exactly the right spot. Scarlett moved into his hand and it felt like every part of her was on fire but she knew what her body wanted before the rolling waves took her completely.

'No, Noah...I want you inside me. Now.'

It took all the willpower in the world to remove herself from the position they were in. To pause the sensation of his hand and his mouth exploring every part of her, but she did, and stood up.

Noah looked up at her, stunned for a moment. His eyes were unfocused at first, but then they focussed on her body. And then the fire was back. Scarlett had never truly seen a man smolder before. But here he was, and god damn that was a smolder. He stood to his feet and without a word they reached down and pulled down the remnants of each other's swimwear. As they stepped out of the last shred of normality that had existed when they first dressed that morning, Scarlett saw Noah reach down to the pocket of his shorts and retrieve something. A condom. Scarlett bit her lip. What a well-prepared librarian.

They each took a moment to absorb the beauty in front of them.

And that was it. They were both lost to anything but this moment. Their bodies met, and their kisses were deep and passionate. Scarlett pulled back from a moment and looked at him, grinning.

'You ready for a workout my gentle giant?'

'Always'

With that Noah grabbed Scarlett's butt, as she began lifting her legs and then she was wrapped around him, no more grounding on the cool grass. He was her only base. His strong arms were holding her. He started walking, still carrying her, kissing her neck as he did, and suddenly she found cold cool tiles behind her back as they reached the wall. Noah used the wall and one arm to hold Scarlett up while he put on the condom. Scarlett marveled again at the strength of this man.

Scarlett looked into his eyes as she pushed her arms against his shoulders, raising herself up and then onto him until he was fully and completely inside her. The cool tiles were a comfort on her burning back as their hips moved together and she felt the completeness of Noah for the first time. She knew she was close. One look at Noah's face told her he was too. She kissed his neck again...another gentle bite...and his movement within her strengthened. The feel of him inside her caused the pulsing within her body to intensify in waves and her hips moved quicker. Harder. More needfully. The moment she came was like nothing she'd felt before. It was all-consuming. Every part of her body experienced the crash of ecstasy and she cried out. Noah finished a second later with a moan so loud it represented the most noise he'd made in the villa to date. They placed their heads on each others shoulders, slick with sweat.

There they stood. Connected still. The waves lessening. Subsiding. Scarlett moved away from Noah and dropped her feet to the floor. Standing seemed like effort all of a sudden and so she laid down on her front on the grass, legs bent at the knee behind her. Noah lent down and playfully bit her butt check.

He laid next to her. That gentle smile back.

"Well, I've certainly never been in that position before".

Scarlett playfully slapped his chest.

'Backatcha'

The afternoon sun was starting to set, and Scarlett knew that the others would be wondering where they are. Hope. Hope would be wondering.

But for now, she lay back on the grass, enjoying the feel of the grass over the nakedness of her body, holding Noah's hand.

She looked up at the sky and saw a butterfly gently making its way over their heads. She smiled as she thought of her earlier butterflies. She didn't know what was coming next for her and Noah although she did know it wasn't going to be easy. The butterflies returned to her stomach and she was sure that whatever journey might be ahead, it would be worth every second.

As she closed her eyes Scarlett could suddenly hear voices .. not islanders.. crew.

"Alright lads we've got to make some space for the DJ booth for tonight's party. You can stick the furniture over there behind that wall".

Noah and Scarlett looked at each other in horror and realised their blissful time has officially come to an end.


End file.
